Prongs And His Flower
by EmmaGraceWaldorf
Summary: Lily Evans, the dignified, humble, simple and studious prefect and hates 'HIM'. James Potter, the cocky, arrogant quidditch captian who has a soft corner for a certain red headed prefect. But dare he show it. Can love make through this? Opposites people?
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Express

At 10:30 on platform nine and three quarters, students started arriving to board their train for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Students pushed their way to the platform from King's Cross Station, running through the barrier between muggle platforms 9 and 10.

Lily Evans, who was starting her sixth year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor prefect came along with her trunk and her owl, Harvey. She looked around to find other students of Hogwarts boarding a scarlet train, The Hogwarts Express.

She waved and smiled around to many of her sixth years. Lily Evans was one of the most popular girls, but she was known for her gentle, humble yet friendly nature, with her intelligence she was known to charm everyone around her. Her red hair and emerald green eyes added to her elegance and gracefulness.

She caught up with her two best friends Alice Prewett and Emily Bones. Both of them talking animatedly and giggling contagiously. Standing alongside them was a long faced boy with shady brown hair. Frank Longbottom, who was giving shy smiles to them.

''Hey! Alice, Emily!''. Lily cheered up. ''Hey Frank! 'She smiled.

''Congratulations, Lily Evans, the new Gryffindor prefect'' smiled Alice who was very cheerful despite her quiet features.

''Congratulations! And yes, now that you've become the prefect please do increase our curfew'' mocked Emily. She was ever so full of life with her exotic features that made everyone around her happy no matter what.

Lily congratulated Frank who returned her the same. Soon the whistle of the train blew and the students hurried getting on the train. The girls found themselves a compartment and settled talking about their summer and the gruelling homework, when the door of their slid open.

Coming to view was a boy with greasy black hair, hooked nose and sallow skin. Severus Snape, who's chest was unusually puffed with pride of the prefects badge pinned up to it.

''Lily Evans'' he started in a cold voice despite the fire burning in his coal black eyes. ''You are supposed to join the other prefects along with your partner in the Head's compartment right now'' he completed and then without a second glance to the glares piercing him, he walked away.

Lily curtly nodded and moved to the Head's compartment taking Frank along with her. They were handed their patrolling scheduled and other duties in a parchment. Lily and Frank had patrols at night time after the dinner. They rolled their parchments and moved.

She returned to her compartment and quietly sat besides the window thinking of the day when her best friend of years had called her a mudblood. Silent tears started filling her eyes as she remembered how he tried to apologised and then again called her a mudblood, joining other dark Slytherin's and calling other muggle born mudblood. She was hurt to not see the boy who was once her best friend and how he was turning to the other side.

''Lily, honey, be over it. It's his loss that he lost a diamond of a friend like you. You shouldn't cry over that stupid self-centred prat.'' said Alice.

''Yes Lily, it's almost a year and half. You shouldn't pay heed to that. You should be proud to be a muggle-born. One of the finest witches and wizards are muggle-born. They have gained love, respect and adoration which none of these stupid dafts can achieve. Lily, everyone who knows you is proud of you'' piped up Emily.

''And its not for nothing that you are a prefect Evans.'' quietly said a voice. Remus Lupin, who had a pale face, a thin and week body with shaggy hair.

''I take full responsibility of what James did that day. I apologize from his side and for listening to your conversation' he smiled sheepishly as he said the last part.

Lily, although she felt comforted she did not blame James Potter. After all it was Snape who called her a mudblood. She knew she could not hate Severus. Hate is a big word. Now she had learnt to remove him from her mind and heart as a friend.

They were all suddenly startled as a booming voice sliced through their compartment.

''Hello ladies" a boy with long tresses of hair and a handsome face lit up with arrogance and cockiness said. In came Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people! <strong>

**yes you can hate me 4 dis short cahpter but promise the coming chapters are going to be REALLY long.. anyways pleasr temme how was it...James will be introduced in the 2nd chap.'**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Marauders

Sirius Black boomed inside smirking at the girls, then glaring at Remus who was giving him warning look.

''Oh my! Look at her wormy'' Sirius said pointing at Lily. ''Evans is crying, in need of a knight in shining armour to give her-''

''Shut the hell up, Black. I don't need anyone, I am not crying and get out of here before I-''

''Before what Evans? Came another voice. James Potter, the boy with dark messy hair and round spectacles framing his handsome face with a cocky edge.

''Before I hex you and then send you to Azkaban to rot.'' She stood up facing James, suddenly she forgot she was upset at Snape and all her pain. Her heartbeat began to pick up but she was too angry to notice it.

''Really Evans? If you send me away, who is it that you will dream of-or rather fantasize about? He took a step towards her. ''Who is it that you will think about all the time? He took one more step toward her. ''who is it that you will love more than your life?'' One more step ahead.

They were properly facing each other. Their faces inches apart from one another. James's smirk growing bigger and Lily becoming more furious every passing moment.

''Get out Potter before I end you up in detention missing your Quidditch practice' Lily said quietly but in a very fuming voice. She then smirked at James who now glared at her.

''You wouldn't, Evans. You dare-''

''Oh! You don't know the limits I will personally ensure to make it possible Potter. I don't have any place in my heart for someone like you. I hate you Potter. The world will end the day I say yes to you. Now if you have no intentions to get detention then walk out, the door is open.'' She said quietly.

''I'll get you Evans. I swear I will, today is not the end of this.'' James glared.

The boys walked out quietly but fuming with anger. It hurt James to know that she still did not even like him. But he also knew that it was his arrogance that created that rift between them. How he wanted to show Lily how much his heart ached for her, how much he wanted her to realize that she felt the same but he knew his ego wouldn't let him. He feared rejection. He knew it would break him to be rejected by her, the only one who's rejection and approval mattered. Lily Evans.

Sirius, Remus and Peter knew how much of a more than just a crush James had for Lily. They too did not bring up the topic. Sirius was merely sulking of how much was the homework during the holiday when Frank came in.

They started talking about Quidditch and its practice timings.

''We will probably conduct the practices early in the morning when most of the students will be asleep. It will give us more privacy and more time for secret strategies within the team.'' Said James.

''But please don't keep it extremely early in the morning, it'll take hell of my energy to wake up early when I'll be sleeping real late at night.'' Chuckled Frank.

''And why is that I wonder Moony, oh right! Maybe its got something to do with Alice?'' asked Sirius nudging Remus in the stomach.

''Oh no! It's not about Alice'' replied Frank turning red in the face.

''I have actually got to patrol with Lily after dinner late at night, so we'll be sleeping late at night.'' Replied Frank.

''What? You mean you are patrolling with Evans late at night? You both alone? Sirius asked pointedly.

''Yeah well, that's what our schedules say. Why? Is there anything wrong with it? Frank curiously asked.

James knew very well why Sirius had brought it to notice that Lily was going to be alone with Frank at night. Even though Frank had a thing for Alice. James suddenly had a pang of jealousy and regret. Had he done all his homework on time and not messed around getting detention, he would be the one to patrol with Lily. But being James Potter, his mind wandered in different directions than it should. His mind started making devious plans and a grin started forming on his face.

Recognizing that grin, Sirius quickly changed the topic.

After sometime Frank left their compartment.

''What was it that you were thinking before when Frank muttered about his patrol with Evans, Prongs? Asked a curious Sirius.

''Well Padfoot, that's something I will tell you when we reach our bed in our dorm.'' Replied James.

The rest of the journey went joyful in thinking about the pranks they were going to do when they reached the school. They planned their targets and made familiar with some of their newly invented spells.

''_Nezliours ''-_ The spell that made boogies appear constantly from a particular person's nose.

''_Lizmeriaz''_-One which could choke a person.

''_Metricauius''_-The one which would give an illusion of pain.

* * *

><p>Through the huge gates, the sweeping drive carriages trundled, swaying dangerously. The carriage stopped as the great oak front doors opened. Students who had occupied the carriages hurried up the stone steps into the castle. As they entered the cavernous starting of the entrance hall, magnificent marble stairs lit up brilliantly with giant torches.<p>

Lily Evans dodged, as another large water-filled balloon was about to burst on her head. Peeves was behind Lily to burst a balloon on her as she was one of the first students to enter the castle. Peeves got more provoked and decided her to be his first target when Lily, being a prefect, shouted upon him to stop throwing the balloons on the first year students.

Lily ran as the marble flooring began getting wet and more slippery with every passing balloon. Trying to run faster, her legs caught up, she lost her balance and braced herself as she started falling backwards.

Just as she was about to fall a pair of strong arms caught her around her slender waist preventing her from falling down. Her eyes turned wide as she looked into a pair of hazel eyes staring right back into her emerald ones. His eyes turned soft as James looked down at her.

The moment caught up with them as neither of them moved. Lily wanted to run but her legs wouldn't allow her to. She wanted to feel horrified but a feeling of security spread over her as she looked into his eyes. His eyes searched her eyes trying to understand the confusion in them. She saw his eyes desperately trying to search hers but with no success.

What looked like hours was just half a minute when a minute end on their other side disturbed their desperate search.

''Ahem Ahem'' They jumped apart as a strict voice of professor McGonagall startled them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ppl! Tell me how you liked the new chapter. Constructive critisism is appreciated. <strong>

**Give me your suggestions and feedbacks. And PLEASE REVIEW! DOn't forget:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Wide Awake

Professor McGonagall pointedly looked at James and then Lily.

''If you both would care to join, The Beginning Feast, then please join in The Great Hall.''

Professor McGonagall started walking towards The Great Hall after staring a minute at the two sixth year students standing in front of her, when lily hurriedly came to her with James on her heels.

''Professor, it's not what you saw. Actually Peeves was throwing balloons on me when I fell and Potter caught me. That's all, there's nothing more to it or nothing what it looked like.'' Lily said.

''Well, I do know there's nothing between both of you.'' Said McGonagall. She looked at James who was carefully studying Lily's face and then she muttered something which sounded like ''not yet''.

Lily and James hurried to The Great Hall, joined their friends for dinner directly because the Sorting ceremony was over.

Dumbledore had given his Beginning speech warning students not to go in the Forbidden Forest, wishing them luck for a new year and told everyone to stay out of trouble, winking while saying the last part.

Their Defence Against Dark Arts teacher was introduced as Benjamin D'kosta. Benjamin was a tall and extremely fair man with small light grey eyes. A permanent grimace with French beard adorned his face.

All time during The Feast, James and Lily, both carefully avoided each other. As soon as The Feast was over, students hurried to their dorms. The first year students led by their respective house prefects.

The Gryffindor common room was full of noise and activities as students were excited to meet one another. Quidditch was the main discussion of the night and everyone in Gryffindor vowed to fully support their house wanting to win the House Cup third time in a row.

The common room finally began to get quiet as students went up to their dorms one by one. A couple of seventh years occupied the common room until midnight and then the room fell into pin drop silence.

* * *

><p>Into the girls dormitory, sitting wide awake was a red haired prefect, replaying the moment in the train and then in that of the Entrance Hall while all the other four were fast asleep.<p>

The moment kept coming back to her again and again. Just the picture of hid eyes trying to search hers made her feel different. She didn't know what different, but there was definitely something she never felt before. She felt too angry on the train when she knew that was just the James Potter the way he was.

His mind wandering in the exactly same place as her, it hurt him to see that Lily would never be so angry on anybody and after all h was just messing around with her. He did that all these years. But he thought that was just to say that she hated him, it was just that she did not realize her feelings for him.

But now James was having a second thought in his mind that was turning affirmative every moment. She really hated him, or else why would she be so angry on him.

She felt sorry for the way she behaved with him. She knew he was just messing around and although she said it, she could never hate James Potter. She surely disliked him because of his cockiness and arrogance. But hate was a strong word. She could never hate him even if she wanted to. Why? She didn't know the answer to that. It was just that she couldn't.

She finally made up her mind. She would apologise to Potter. No matter how much of a jerk he was, but she was being unnaturally rude.

James potter at 1 in the night sitting in the common room doing particularly nothing. His mind was still on their moment. Did she not feel anything? Of course she felt confused, but about what? She hated him, didn't she? Then why would she be confused about anything while looking into him eyes?

At that time he heard footsteps. He was sure that it was coming from the girls dormitory. As he turned around, a petite figure came into view. His eyes turned wide as he realized the figure from the darkness.

Lily Evans walked into the common room wide awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I know cliff hanger, but beleive me its going to be fun. <strong>

**It'll be nice if I could get some more reviews. Nice to get feedback. Tell me what you think about it...or if you find something wrong with it.**

**And if you really love it...then suggest it to other ppl...will be nyc to get more reviews...n more ppl read my story:)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back. sorry it took me so long. i've been really confused on how to get the story back on line. ****I promise Í'm going to update tommorow again with a new chapter. **

**Thankyou to all my readers and those who review it. **

**SailorSea- thankyou...I am going to consider that option provided there are enough reviews to get me going.**

**AndreaKatielover- wow! that relli means alot to me..**

**ElizabethAnneSoph, ShootinStars- thankyou for regularly reviewing for the past chapters..**

**Other thanks to- JamesmyHero (he's my hero too!:D), Dramoine4evaa and SummerGirlGrace**

* * *

><p><span>Back To Normal<span>

Potter? What is he doing at this time alone in the common room? Questions started to swim in Lily's mind

James looked at Lily fully dressed in her uniform with her prefect badge shining. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the light of fire highlighting her red auburn hair. Her eyes, beautiful big emerald eyes staring at him intently.

Part of her thought of apologising to him. The other trying to figure out what was he doing here at this time in the night.

Both were looking at one another, intently staring, wound in confusion of their own.

''What are you doing at this hour in the night?'' James asked Lily, breaking the silence.

''I could ask you the same'' countered Lily.

''Um...well, its quiet here, helps me think. Makes me realize what could have stopped from happening. What I could, but didn't'' he quietly said.

She at once knew what he was talking about. Was he still thinking about that? She finally made her mind.

''I'm sorry Potter, I'm sorry for the way I was very rude to you in the train.'' Lily said quietly.

''Well, well what do we have here! Lily Evans just said sorry to James Potter.'' James smirked.

''Potter, now-'' Lily started to say but James cut her.

''Hey! I know. I'm just kidding. I know, I'm sorry for troubling you all the time, keeping on asking you out and I know and accept it that you hate me-''

''I don't hate you, Potter. Hate is a strong wo -'' Laughed Lily.

''You don't hate me?'' James asked, surprised with a glint in his eyes.

''No, BUT that doesn't change anything. I still think you are an arrogant toerag, king of cockiness, and I am still going to say no when you ask me out.'' Lily laughed and so did James.

''Yeah so now we can behave nicely to each other.'' Said James.

Then a minute of pause and both laughed loudly. They both knew in their minds. Lily, that she would always somehow find the chance to snap at him and James, that he would always flirt and then be the cocky king that he was.

Suddenly things became light. They both were back to their own selves. The arrogant and ever flirting James, secretly hoping Lily to be his. The perfect and all the more pretty Lily.

''Lily'' called out another voice from the boys dorm.

''Lily, shall we go now? Its time.'' Said Frank.

''Go where at this time of night?' perked up James.

''For our patrol.'' Answered Frank.

''Oh'' said James and then he went back to his dorm.

Lily and Frank went for their patrol. They started with their floor moving upward. Both of them were occupied with their thoughts when Frank broke the silence.

''What were you doing with James this late. Thought you hated him.'' Asked Frank.

''Oh no. It was just a regular argument of ours. He just happened to be there by the fire place when I came down. And yes I still hate him, that James Potter.'' Said Lily.

Frank chuckled. ''Yeah now that sounds like the infamous James-Lily. I don't even remember how all this started. I mean hating someone for the past five years...''

''Yeah'' agreed lily. ''But it was all when we were in the first and we were coming by the boats. Do you remember?''

''Oh yeah, your-face-was-so-funny'' Frank laughed of not able to speak between his laughs.

''Yeah right. But I don't think you would be laughing if you have been the butt of that prank in your first itself.'' Lily sarcastically exclaimed. She fumed as she remembered the incident.

_FLASHBACK:_

_All the first years lined up to settle in their boats. Lily was standing along with her friends. Hagrid, the game keeper was handling the 1__st__ years. He made three first years sit in every boat._

_James, Remus and Lily ended up together. They were seated in one boat. James, Sirius and Remus met on the train and became instant friends. Excitedly they talked about James' magical spider which only moved its legs once left on a person. _

_James decided to try his prank on Lily. _

_Lily sat ahead and James and Remus sat behind Lily. When they were half way to the castle, a mischievous grin fell on James. He nudged Remus who shook his telling indicating not to do it in the boat and it could be risky. But James being James was firm on having a good laugh. Little did he know what this prank would cost him in the future. _

_They were about reach the great wooden doors of the castle. The area around the doors was covered in marshy wet mud. Children carefully got down the boat. _

_As Lily was about to step out the boat James let the spider loose down at Lily's ankle. Lily got down from the boat. She felt a bit tug near her ankles were the fake magical spider was tugging. _

_She screamed as she spotted the spider. Lily kicked her legs so as to remove the spider. As she kicked her leg hard and fast not seeing her steps her leg slipped on a patch of marshy wet land. _

_Lily fell down in the marsh flat on her butt. Her head hit the soft mud and all the dirty wet mud covered her face. Her robes all wet and dirty. _

_Sound of the boys and girls sniggering around her turned silent as tears filled her eyes. Why did it have to happen with her? What bad had she done to deserve this on her first day?_

_Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Her friends came about to help her get up._

_James saw the girl crying. He did not mean to make her cry. It was just a small prank. He went up to her. She was trying to clean her robes but all her effort in vain. _

''_Hey, I'm sorry it was just a prank. That spider was mine and I swear it was fake and see I know a bit of magic spells, I can clean it.'' James said, desperately trying to do something._

_Before Lily could do or say anything James pronounced a spell. _

_And what that spell did to poor Lily. The spell turned Lily's nose red in colour and it grew round enough to be the size of a table tennis ball. Her hair turned to a bright yellow and her lips starting swelling madly. They became a deep blood red. Her ears turned like a bat and her eyes turned puffy with black circles under them. _

_All this and the dirty mud made her an although more laughable stock. If other were just sniggering before, now they were hollering with laughter. _

_James tried to apologise, but too late. Lily was fuming at him. She was crying hard as professor McGonagall came about, panic clear on her face. _

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Since THAT day started the Lily-James war.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! how was this chapter? Poor Lily.. but I had to make James do something embarassing so that something could start between them.<strong>

**Please tell me if you suggest something. And don't 4get 2 review:D:D:D**

**Thankyou everyone! Next chapter tommorow...n m relli sry 4 the delay:(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers!:D I'm very exited about this chapter as it has got the drama starting with it.**

**Your reviews have helped me alot...I thankyou all for that. Suggestions is something I appreciate.**

**ElizabethAnneSoph, SummerGirlGrace, AndreaKatielover- thankyou! AGAIN:D it means alot to me.**

**RemusloveME, shotiregirl- Thankyou!**

**And thankyou to everyone else also. so here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>The Truth<span>

It was 4 in the morning. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was ready on the ground. It was decided that the team would meet this early as there would be no other team apart from them. Besides they would also get a lot of time to practise.

James, the team captain and the seeker, Sirius, the keeper, Frank and Charles, the beaters and Emily, Daniel and Harshil as the chasers. Together they made a perfect team. Everyone put their hundred percent. This Gryffindor team was the best team Hogwarts could have ever possibly seen.

Charles Johnson was a Rawenclaw. He joined the team in his fifth year. Daniel Smith, another fifth year was a Hufflepuff. And Harshil Zaveri. He was an Indian, a third year Gryffindor.

They mounted their brooms and started the practice. Their practice continued for another two hours. All sweaty and tired they began towards their dorms, chit-chatting on the way.

''So Frank, what did you do last night?''James asked, curiosity etched in his every feature.

''What do you mean by 'did'? We just walked around the fourth, fifth and sixth floor. Talked a little about you'' Frank purposely mentioned.

''What do you mean talked about me?''

''She was remembering the 1st prank ever played by you and was saying how much she loves you for that.'' Frank said sarcastically.

''Hey man! You know that I didn't mean to, alright...it was just the stupid spell. If I would have known she would be the one for me, I would never even try it in my dreams.''

''Thought you liked her from the very first day?''

''Yes. Very first day at Hogwarts. Form the first time I saw her in that pile of mud, crying, I just knew I loved her. And I did want to help her OK? That's the reason I went up to her.''

''Well she thinks that you did it on purpose and besides, James she hates the fact that you hexed her ex-best friend, Snivellus. A number of times.'' Frank sniggered at the last part.

''I don't know what she sees in that oversized bat. He's a git. And he's not even good, academically, except in potions or even socially. I don't know what she saw in him.''

''Lily didn't be mates with him after looking at his appearance or his 'social' status.'' Emily, Lily's best friend barged in. Emily joined the Quidditch team in her third year. She was on good terms with James. She didn't hate him; on the contrary she thought the marauder's pranks were very funny. It was partly because of Remus Lupin.

She knew how much James loved Lily.

''You have to understand James. Severus was her only friend when she was little. Her sister hated her because of Lily's speciality-'' Emily started

''Can't blame Lily though, she is one special-'' James cut off Emily.

''James, I know that you fancy her and all but no need for my ears to hear about it...Yeah, so Petunia calls her a freak. It was bad enough when her own sister treated her that way. She loved Petunia, and still loves her. And at that time Severus came along. He gave her the friendship and support; he taught her to be proud of who she was. He was her only best friend...James, you don't know but muggles think that to be able to use magic, to have these special powers is weird. So that's why she never actually did have real friends when she was little, plus Petunia. I really hope you understand that.'' And with that she walked off.

* * *

><p>The sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherin had potions together.<p>

Severus glared at James and Sirius. Lily gave a cold shoulder to Snape by not noticing him even when he stood just by the next table.

Professor Slughorn had told them create a sleeping potion. The student who made it the best, their house would be rewarded 10 points. They were given 1 hour.

Everybody hurried on to their potions. Twice Lily and Severus knocked into each other while trying to get their respective ingredients. Lily just pretended as if she was knocked into stone. Everybody was trying to see where the others had reached. Ten minutes to an hour James noticed that Severus was real close to be completing his potion.

It was commonly known that Severus was a master in potions, so was Lily and as was he. All the three were nearly there to accomplishment when James nudged Sirius who wasn't even half-way through.

Sirius nodded and pronounced ''Wingardium Leviosa'' and the last ingredient flew up. Snape tried to catch it. As he was moving forward, he looked around to see who was doing it. But Sirius was a master; he had pronounced the spell without opening his mouth and his wand below the table.

In that time James' potion got over. He put his hand up and shouted ''Done professor''. When another voice shouted in unison with his. Lily Evans.

Fate, she thought. Both James and Lily looked at each other's potions. They both were ready. Professor Slughorn came around both their tables and checked it.

''Perfect'' he announced. ''so as we see that both Mr Potter and Ms Evans have completed their potions on time together and that too with utter perfection, I reward twenty points to Gryffindor''. Students from Slytherin looked with horror towards Slughorn.

And with that the class ended. Students were started to leave the class when Slughorn called for Lily and James.

''Ah! Lily and James. I would like to tell you that both of you are one of my most favourite students. Excellence with perfection. So I want to invite both of you to the party tonight in my office. And most consider it a prestige to be invited to the Slug Club. So I want both of you to come, will you?''

He looked expectantly at both of them.

''Um... well... actually as you... that... um... know the prefect job, patrols at night-'' started Lily.

''Oh well, but I'm sure I could request Mr. Diggory to cover up for you. So then you can come Lily. What about you Mr. Potter?'' he questioned.

''I could never lose this opportunity, can I?'' James smiled at Slughorn. And the professor left with that leaving the two students together.

''I'll pick you at 8, Evans. Be ready.'' James smirked at Lily. And he too went off with that.

* * *

><p>Their next class was Defence Against Dark Arts. It was their first class so no one had an idea what professor D'kosta would be like. Many students had kept their books ready on their laps; while some were reading it and some had already learnt it by heart.<p>

As he entered the dungeon, there was absolute silence. It looked as though he belonged to the Ministry of Magic and not some school. He was dressed in a highly fitted grey suit. His hair neatly combed into a three fourth partition.

''Student, may I please request you all to close your text books. I believe in practicality, in fact this age believes in being practical, doesn't it?'' he asked. Most students just nodded, too occupied by his raspy voice. It sounded as if he just got from a deep sleep.

''So we shall practice these spells by actually pronouncing them. This year there will be no theory paper in this subject, only practical examination. You grades will not only be given upon your presentation during exams but also upon your class participation and presentation. Any questions, anybody?'' he asked the students.

''He's totally awesome, thank god! No theory paper. I cannot believe my luck'' Emily whispered to Lily.

''I know, this time we will probably learn to apply spells instead of just writing them neatly. I don't know if we can even properly apply them, apart from the jinxes of course. Given that from the past two years, all we did was the basic second and third year spells repeatedly.'' Lily agreed.

''Well, I was wondering that if we've got to give a theory paper in our N.E.W.T. levels, then how did professor Dumbledore grant you permission to skip the theory examination, I mean aren't these sixth years for preparing us for our N.E.W.T.'s?'' Remus asked.

''Yes, Mr...?''

''Lupin'' Remus answered.

''Yes, of course Mr. Lupin, these are preparations, but not for N.E.W.T.'s. It's just á formality according to me to give a theory paper, plus in the real world you are not going to write spells to your enemies, are you Mr. Lupin?''

''Yes, professor-''

''Oh no! You students shall call me Benjamin.'' He said. ''And your headmaster, Dumbledore has given me the permission to skip your theory exams for this year for more reason than this. Seeing the progress that you made in your past years, you need practice at hand.''

He looked at all the students closely. His small grey eyes seeping into every other he could meet.

''I'd like to tell you that this year the Defence Against Dark Arts is not going to be the same as in the previous years. You already know the kind of threat that possesses behind the highly protected doors of Hogwarts. Your death may be at the very next moment, could be standing right beside you, could be getting plotted right under your nose."

''No one is to be trusted'' Benjamin's eyes piercing into those of Remus. His grey eyes coated with a mysterious glint. ''Next year, all of you are going to be of age, I hope you know what lies beneath the glitter Hogwarts has pasted.''

The entire class was confused with the sudden behaviour of Benjamin. Surely, professors tried to keep the dark truth away from the students, protect them. But Benjamin pronounced it as though he specially wanted the students to know the dangerous, the dark and what may be called THE TRUTH.

"So let's begin with the lessons...''

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Forget...REVIEWS!<strong>

**I love them as much as Hermione loves BOOKS !:D :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! i know its long since I've updated but then that was due to problem in the net connection. In that time i have typed another three chapters. This chapter of mine has been properly edited by me. the remaining three are yet to be edited so they will updated on daily basis. **

**Again I want to thank all for reviewing and reading!**

**Also I am sorry for the mistake in the last chapter of that of the Quidditch team. Both Charles and Daniel are in Gryffindor. Anyway, her's next chapter. Enjoy!:D**

* * *

><p><span>About Time<span>

Soon all their classes for the day were over. It was 7:30 in the evening and the entire Gryffindor common room was bustling with activities. Lily was completing her potions essay when James came up to her.

''Why aren't you ready? Aren't you coming with me?' he asked her.

''Where?'' she irritatedly asked James.

''To Slughorn's party, of course''

''Oh yeah... Slughorn's party. Wait here, I'll be ready in ten.'' And with that she left.

It was ten to eight and James was ready waiting for Lily near the girl's dormitory. Lily soon came down fussing with her hair. She hadn't applies any make-up. She never did. One of the thing James loved about her.

They began walking towards the sixth floor in silence. Lily was still fussing with her hair.

''You know, you don't have to fuss with it so much'' James stated. ''Just because I'm with you shouldn't make you conscious Evans.''

''Do you think I'm fussing with this bird-nest of mine to impress YOU, Potter? Then I think you are sorely mistaken. It's just that I'm not comfortable with hair falling in my eyes, you daft'' she fumed.

''Admit it now, I know almost the entire population of females at Hogwarts does that, after all you are with James Potter, bound to impress me!''

''Well, then I'm not one of those dimbo who'll try to impress you, there are others in this school more handsome, mature and intelligent than you, Potter.''

''Really, well who are those, Evans?''

''Um... there's um... well... you know...-''

''Pfft... You can't even name one-''

''There's Frank-''

''He's already taken-''

''Taken? What do you-''

''Now now, can't tell you, its guycode-''

''Guycode? What's tha-''

''Can't tell you, you're a girl, besides anyone else-''

''There's Amos Diggory, Hufflepuff, Albert Ferreria, Rawenclaw and the best-''

''James Potter, oh! You're so right. I know I am the best, well it's good to see that we think on the same path.''

''What? I meant-''

''I know what you meant, Evans. Everybody means that.''

James and Lily continued their bickering, while back in the common room; Nearly Headless Nick came hurrying up.

His face strangely pale even for a ghost who was usually transparent. Eyes depicting deep fear, mouth open in horror as addressed to the entire Gryffindor present in the common room.

The entire common room became silent, for never before had they seen a ghost so pale and full of fear, scurrying in the common room.

''Please, everyone, do NOT leave the common room tonight. Stay in you dorms as much as possible. There is a belief that there is an invasion of the death-eaters, in certain areas in the castle where it is prohibited for students to go. Therefore all the activities which require you to move out of your common rooms are to be avoided'' he said.

''All the teachers along with the Aurors are searching the castle for any traces. The time now is very dangerous-''

''But James and Lily, they've gone for professor Slughorn's party. They do not know about the death-eaters in our school'' Emily said.

''What? Mr. Potter and Miss Evans? Who allowed them to leave on such conditions? How dare they leave for a party in such conditions?'' Came the shrill voice of professor McGonagall.

''Well professor McGonagall, today after potions, professor Slughorn had invited them for his party. And Sir Nicholas told us about the death-eaters minutes after they left.'' Replied Alice.

''What, Sir Nicholas? Why in the name of Merlin did you inform the children about them? Didn't we tell you to just tell them to stay in their common rooms and not come out?'' fumed McGonagall.

Nick looked guiltily at her.

''And keep us in the dark by not telling us about it?'' shouted Sirius.

''Mr. Black, what we do is for you safety and well-being-''

''I'm sorry to interrupt you professor, but right now, finding James and Lily is the matter on hand and we want to help.''

''Yes professor-'' Remus, Alice and Emily answered in unison.

''I know that all of you want to help but this is not the time. You could get hurt or even death is a possibility. You should care about your safety like Mr. Pettigrew.'' Her eyes narrowed at Peter, for she had seen that he did not want answer while the others were ready to find James and Lily.

Everyone looked at Peter, who was suddenly interested in the lace of the armchair nearby. McGonagall and Sir Nicholas left the common room.

Meanwhile on the sixth floor of the castle James and Lily were waiting for everyone to arrive. Wondering why everyone were so late they heard a huge noise of a door opening and closing in the above restricted area.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!:D<strong>


End file.
